mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat: Live Tour
Mortal Kombat: Live Tour was a martial art theatrical stage show featuring characters and sound from the ''Mortal Kombat'' series, along with laser light effects on stage. The plot was based on three fighters rescuing their friends and retrieving a magic amulet from the master of Outworld, Shao Kahn, in order to save the Earth. Show Summary The show debuted at Radio City Music Hall in New York on September 14, 1995, followed by a 200 city road trip into 1996. The show replicated on stage the martial arts and moves from the ''Mortal Kombat'' video games, mixing them with dancing and music. Lines were pre-recorded and used to demonstrate the official sound effects from the games, though there was no dismemberments, decapitations or Fatalities visible in the show. The audience participated by yelling "Run!" or "Kick him!" as part of the live action. Characters and Cast The following Mortal Kombat characters appear in the show. * Baraka #1 — Ryan Watson * Baraka #2 — Allen Sandoval * Jax #1 — Hakim Alston * Jax #2 — Shah Alston * Jax #3 — Tyrone C. Wiggins * Johnny Cage #1 — Jeff Durbin * Johnny Cage #2 — Brad Halstead * Johnny Cage #3 — Ted Nordblum * Kabal — Tracy Fleming * Kano — Joseph "Eddie" Acavedo * King Baraka — Percy Brown * Kitana #1 — Jennifer DeCosta * Kitana #2 — Lexi Alexander (credited as Lexi Mirai) * Liu Kang #1 — Carmichael Simon * Liu Kang #2 — Jon Valera * Liu Kang #3 — Allen Sandoval * Liu Kang #4 — Michael Li * Mileena — Jennifer DeCosta * Raiden — Garth Johnson * Scorpion #1 — Anthony Demarco * Scorpion #2 — Darius Wahrhaftig * Scorpion #3 — Drew MacIver * Shang Tsung #1 — Sidney S. Liufau * Shang Tsung #2 — James Kim * Shang Tsung #3 — Simon Kim * Shang Tsung #4 — Michael Li * Shang Tsung #5 — Jimim Kim * Shang Tsung #6 — Drew MacIver * Shao Kahn #1 — Jeffrey D. Haris * Shao Kahn #2 — Ted Nordblum * Sindel #1 — Eileen Weisinger * Sindel #2 — June Castro * Sonya #1 — Kerri Hoskins * Sonya #2 — Cathleen Ann Gardner * Sub-Zero #1 — Ryan Watson * Sub Zero #2 — Darius Wahrhaftig * Sub Zero #3 — Drew MacIver Additional Cast Members * Rodney J. Carreon * Karen Kobayashi * Bobby Liu * Pawl Wawszczk * Mark Chemeleski * Chante Hardesty * Rodney T. Knight * Mike Roberts * Ming Tran * Paul Perris Staff * Writer — Drew MacIver * Director — Drew MacIver * Producer — Lawrence Kasanoff * Fight Coordinators — Pat E. Johnson * Fight Coordinators — Garth Johnson * Fight Coordinators — Barbara Bernhardt * Fight Coordinators — Tracy Fleming * Fight Coordinators — Drew MacIver * Fight Coordinators — Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa Production Notes * As part of the show, the actors instructed the audience to buy Mortal Kombat amulets at the concession to stand to save the Earth. * Joseph Acavedo (Kano) did not speak English at the time of the tour's run.needed * Hakim Alston (Jax) portrayed an Outworld warrior who was defeated by Liu Kang (Robin Shou) in the original ''Mortal Kombat'' movie a year earlier. * Fight coordinator Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa also appeared in the movie, playing Shang Tsung. * The laser visual effects were produced by Laser Fantasy International of Seattle, and were operated by Dave Haskell and Chris Thornberry. For these effects, a medium frame Spectra Physics and a 40 watt laser scope were used along with a custom fiber system. ru:Mortal Kombat: Live Tour es:Mortal Kombat: Live Tour Category:Actors Category:Real World Category:Mortal Kombat